Two Ships in the Night
by misspatchesmom
Summary: He is a widower with an empty nest; she is afraid of commitment and never stays in a relationship past two months. What happens when his late night wandering through his agency leads him to her? Part of the "You Complete Me" universe.
1. It's Just Dinner With a Friend

Two Ships in the Night

 _He is a widower with an empty nest; she is afraid of commitment and never stays in a relationship past two months. What happens when his late night wandering through his agency leads him to her? The story of Abby and Leon becoming a couple 2026 – 2028._

Chapter 1: It's Just Dinner with a Friend

3 December 2026

Leon Vance walked the hallways of his agency. It was almost 2200 hours and he did not expect anyone to be present except the skeleton team on overnight duty this week. His grown children had been long gone from home. Since Jared had left for boot camp and Kayla had been on her own, he was in the habit of avoiding the house. Too many memories; too much quiet; he was proud of the adults his kids had become, but he missed them as well. Twenty six year old Kayla lived in Jacksonville, Florida and worked at NAS Jax as a weather analyst. Twenty three year old Jared was in his fourth year in the Air Force and was overseas. He was currently stationed at Ramstein AFB in Germany.

Leon walked through the bullpen; the usual hum of activity distinctly missing. He paused at Ellie's desk, smiling at the latest picture of her and Clay's four month old daughter. Little Savannah reminded Leon so much of baby Kayla. He glanced over at the picture of the McGee twins on Tim's desk. They had just turned nine; hard to believe! Even Gibbs had a family picture on his desk; he was surrounded by the DiNozzo and McGee families. Tony and Ziva, a love story for the plot of a movie, had five kids, all of them with the DiNozzo grin and four of the five with Ziva's brown eyes and wild, curly hair. He wondered how Eli would have reacted to having grandchildren.

Leon walked over to the elevator and rode down to autopsy. The lowest working floor of the agency was most often also the quietest; its temporary occupants telling tales to the pair who meticulously extracted as much of their story as possible.

Dr. Jimmy Palmer had certainly put his mark on autopsy in the eight plus years he had been chief medical examiner, although Leon could see traces of his M.E.'s mentor everywhere he looked. Had it really been five years since Ducky passed and over eight years since he retired? The picture of the Palmer family on Jimmy's desk held Leon's gaze for a minute. Time has a way of sneaking past when you aren't paying much attention.

All was well in Autopsy, so Leon re-entered the elevator and went one level up. He stepped out to the blare of heavy metal music and lights glaring from the Forensics Lab. With a frown on his face, he entered the sliding doors.

"Miss Sciuto?" Leon tapped Abby's shoulder, causing her to startle. As Abby turned towards him, Leon apologized to the woman. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you."

"Apology accepted, Director." Abby looked at him with a question in her eyes. "Is there a case? Are the teams okay? Is the family okay? What do you need, Director?"

Leon chuckled, "No case, everyone is fine as far as I know. Nothing needed; just checking over my agency. Why are you here so late?"

"Checking for DNA results from a search in Interpol. Mossad is also running a search on the latest victim in Tim's team's case."

"Miss Sciuto, go home. It's 2200 and we all need to sleep some time, despite what Gibbs may think." Leon smiled at his Senior Forensic Scientist.

"I will; just as soon as this part of the search is completed." Abby smiled back.

Leon turned to leave and got to the sliding doors. He turned back towards Abby, "Have dinner with me, as a friend?"

"Now?"

"Yes; I know a late night diner that has great food. Besides, I know you; you won't leave unless you have a reason to go home."

"Well, okay. Let me grab my coat and we'll go." Abby took off her lab coat and put her cape over her shoulders. She grabbed her purse and keys and shut the lights in her office and in the lab, leaving the search doing its thing.

Leon and Abby rode to the parking garage level; Abby took out her keys. Leon noted the keys, "I'll drive since I know where we are going. I'll bring you back for your car later." Abby nodded her agreement and got in the passenger side of Leon's SUV as he held the door for her.

"So where are we going? Gibbs' favorite diner?" Abby was curious and trying to make conversation.

"No, it's over in Franconia, off the Interstate. I found it one weekend quite by accident. They are open twenty four seven, three hundred sixty days a year. Only closed on Easter Sunday, Fourth of July, Labor Day, Thanksgiving and Christmas."

Abby listened and nodded, wondering how the Director knew so much about this diner. "Do you go there a lot?"

Leon smiled, "They know me by name and order!"

Abby thought about the comment, "That could be good and it could be sad. I mean, it's good that they know you and your favorite order, but it's sad that you go there that much that they know…" Abby realized she was digging herself a hole and bit her lip. She glanced at Director Vance, hoping she didn't offend him.

"I agree, Miss Sciuto!" He smiled at her to ease her tension and let her know he wasn't offended. "Here we are." Leon steered the car into the parking lot. He held the diner door for Abby and followed her inside.

"Leon!" The cook greeted one of the diner's best customers. "The usual tonight?"

"Yes, Clyde, but bring a menu as well for my friend, please." Leon motioned towards Abby.

"Hi, I'm Clyde, the main cook. Any friend of Leon's is a friend of mine," he reached out to shake hands with Abby.

"Abby Sciuto. Do I smell cheese grits and shrimp?"

"Yep, just made a batch for the group over by the windows."

"I know what I want then; I don't need a menu!" Abby smiled at Clyde as he handed her a menu. "Shrimp and cheese grits with cole slaw on the side."

Leon motioned to a table, making eye contact with Abby. She nodded in response to the unspoken question that the table was okay with her.

"And to drink?"

"Caf-POW?" Abby asked. Clyde grinned at her.

"I think you are my new favorite customer; Leon you can bring her back any time!" Clyde left to get their beverages and start the meals. He quickly brought the drinks and went to finish cooking.

"I think I like this place already, Director!" Abby picked up her Caf-POW! and sipped. Leon took a sip of his sweet tea.

"Abby – may I call you by first name – it's Leon off the job if you will."

"Okay, Dir, um, Leon. So how did you find this place?"

"Long story, but the short version is that I was driving around one night and got hungry and this place popped up. I eat here several times each week. The food is good and inexpensive."

"And he's been coming round for the past four plus years," Clyde put their food plates at their places.

Abby looked at Leon, "Why were you out driving around?"

"Missing the kids and Jackie; feeling sorry for myself on a long weekend." Leon wasn't sure why he told that to Abby, but it had been the first time he'd told anyone about the loneliness.

"I'm sorry, Di… um Leon. What're the kids doing these days? Seems like forever since we've seen them at the family gatherings."

As the two ate their meal, Leon updated Abby on Jared and Kayla's latest accomplishments and news. They shared laughs, memories, and the good company. Both enjoyed the meal with a friend more than they realized they would.

"Thank you, Leon. We should do this again some time," Abby stepped out of Leon's SUV to get into her own car. "See you in the morning!"


	2. First Date

Chapter 2: First Date

14 February 2027

Over the next two months, Abby and Leon regularly had dinner at the diner during the week; most weeks two or three nights per week. Some weeks they tried other diners just to change things up, but always came back to the Franconia diner. Several times they had met at the diner on a weekend and had a meal together.

Around the beginning of February, Leon asked Abby if she had any plans for Valentines' Day. She responded that she didn't have plans, but would probably spend part of the day with the nuns, since it would be a Sunday. Leon put his hand on Abby's, to her surprise.

"You have plans now, Abby. I want to treat you to a special day and take you to dinner as a date. Are you okay with that?" Leon made eye contact with Abby, who was chewing her lip.

"Um, yes, I think so. I mean, we've never been on a date…" Abby trailed off, thinking about how much she and Leon had shared over the past two months of dinners. They enjoyed each other's company, and shared personal information, such as Leon's former loneliness and Abby's fear of commitment.

"It's okay if you don't want to call it a date," Leon didn't want to push Abby or make her feel uncomfortable. He would give her an out if she wanted.

"No, I mean, yes, I mean, let's go on a date. I'm okay with it." Abby smiled and squeezed Leon's hand gently. "I'd like that!"

On Valentines' Day, Leon picked Abby up at her apartment around 1100. He had told her to dress in casual clothes and bring a change of clothing for a restaurant dinner later in the day. Abby also had her parasol with her. Leon offered his arm to her and escorted Abby to his SUV.

"Where are we going first?" Abby was excited for her day out with Leon. "Where are we going for dinner?"

Leon smiled at Abby, "Have some patience, Abby. You'll find out the answers in due time!"

"You know I hate not knowing…" Abby complained.

"But then it wouldn't be a surprise!" Leon continued driving on I-495 westbound towards Fairfax. He exited going towards Fairfax and soon Abby saw signs for a Chocolate Festival. She turned to ask Leon if the festival was their first destination and he grinned at her. "First stop for today, CHOCOLATE!"

Leon parked and held the door for Abby as she exited his SUV. She opened her parasol and slipped her arm into Leon's, walking side by side with him to the entrance. The pair could smell chocolate as they entered the building. Abby was as excited as a kid in a candy shop. Leon guided her to the VIP admissions desk and gave his name to the receptionist.

"Follow me, Mr. Vance; your private tour will start here in a few minutes." A young man led Abby and Leon to a waiting area and motioned for them to have a seat. Abby sat on the sofa next to Leon and rested her hand on top of his. He turned his hand palm upward and intertwined their fingers. Abby grinned at him and Leon felt overwhelmingly happy for the first time in a long while. Maybe, just maybe, he wasn't destined to be a lonely old man…

Abby smiled even more as Leon grinned back; she was really enjoying being with him and was glad she had taken a chance on moving beyond just friends with him. Oddly, even though they had talked about her fear of commitment and her rule of not seeing or dating anyone more than two months, she had never felt that fear with Leon.

Their tour guide arrived in about five minutes. They stood up as she introduced herself to the pair, "I'm your guide. My name is Leah. Please feel free to ask any questions as we move through the tour. Follow me."

Abby slipped her hand into Leon's as they followed Leah. He squeezed her hand lightly; her hand in his felt like it belonged there. He had a mental image of Jackie smiling and nodding her head at him. He smiled to himself and walked hand in hand with Abby for the tour.

Abby squeezed Leon's hand lightly. She liked the feeling of holding his hand. She looked over at him and he smiled at her. She grinned back at him; she could get used to this easily! She felt a level of comfort and trust with Leon that she had never felt before in a relationship. She admitted to herself that this relationship was different from any prior ones; a good different.

The tour was mostly behind the scenes of the main part of the festival; parts of the festival were being filmed for a Food Network show. They saw the chocolate sculptures in progress and watched in fascination as the artists formed their creations. The host of the TV show asked several questions of the chocolate artisans about the types of chocolate and the processes used. Abby and Leon were part of a live audience, and were allowed the opportunity to ask questions and make comments. Abby, being the scientist, asked about additions for stabilizing the chocolate for sculpting. She and one of the artists had a discussion about the chemical and physical properties of the chocolate for sculpting, amazing the others watching.

One of the other live audience members commented to Leon, "Your wife is awesomely smart. What does she do for a living?"

Not bothering to correct the woman, Leon responded, "She's a forensic analyst and scientist for NCIS. A darn good one at that!" Leon grinned as he watched Abby being Abby and in her element. He had been in awe of her intelligence since he had met her many years ago.

The director who was filming the show asked his assistant to get Abby's information so that she could be credited in the show. He wanted to show the discussion between Abby and the artist on the show. Abby filled out the information needed and then excitedly ran over to Leon. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug that only she could give.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Leon, for arranging this," Abby chattered excitedly. She gave Leon a peck on the lips without thinking. "Uh, Leon, I…"

He put a finger over her lips to quiet her, and spoke to her in a whisper, "It's okay, Abby, I am okay with kissing you…" He grinned at her and she smiled back and kissed him again.

The pair finished the rest of the tour and then headed out to the next activity. Again, Leon wouldn't tell Abby the destination until they arrived. When Leon pulled the car into the bowling alley parking lot, Abby gasped in surprise. Not only was he taking her bowling, but they were also at the same alley where Abby bowled with the nuns.

"How did you know?" Abby asked him.

Leon grinned at her, "I have my ways… but seriously, you mentioned the bowling alley by name several times over the past two months of dinners. After that it was easy to find out the hours for today." He took Abby's hand in his and led her inside.

The nuns yelled out, "SURPRISE!" as Abby and Leon entered near the lanes. Sister Rosita held up Abby's bowling bag for her, and handed Leon his own bag.

"Oh this is so exciting, and the Sisters were in on it; that is so cool," Abby could barely keep from squealing and jumping up and down. Leon grinned to himself and gave Sister Rosita and the other nuns a thumbs' up. Abby threw her arms around Leon, "I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE this surprise! Thank you!"

By the end of the game, both Abby and Leon were laughing and having a blast with the nuns. Abby had teamed with Sister Rosita, Leon with Sister Marguerite, and the other two nuns had formed a team. Abby and Sister Rosita were tied with Leon and Sister Marguerite at the end of the ten frames, while Sisters Bernadine and Graciella were one point behind. Abby proposed a tie-breaker final two balls and the others agreed. Sister Rosita suggested Abby and Leon play the last two. Abby stepped to the lane and rolled two strikes. Leon rolled a strike and then his second ball. Nine pins fell immediately, and the last one wobbled. All six held their breaths, but the final pin stayed upright.

"Good game, Abby and Sister Rosita," Leon congratulated the winning team.

"I never knew you bowled, Leon! You had a good game, too," Abby gushed and hugged Leon. "That was fun! Where to next?"

Leon smiled but said nothing. He moved to take off his bowling shoes and put his things in the bag, then to get a cup of water at the water cooler. Sister Rosita took the chance to talk to her friend.

"Abby, he is good for you. I have not seen you this happy in a long time."

"Thanks; I really, really like being with Leon. And for once, I am not afraid to stay in the relationship."

"Good for you, Abby. If it is meant to be, it will be." Sister Rosita was happy for her friend.

Leon came back to where Abby was sitting and handed her a cup of water, "Do you want to change to dinner clothes here? I have reservations for about an hour from now."

"Okay." Abby followed Leon to the SUV and got her bag from the back seat. He picked up his own bag and both went inside to change clothes.

Leon put on a pair of gray dress slacks, a light purple dress shirt and a navy blue V-neck pullover sweater. He waited for Abby patiently. When she did emerge from the ladies' rest room, he had to keep from gaping at her.

Abby had changed to a black dress that came just above her knees. The V-neck dress had lacy sleeves and a matching stand up collar, with lace trim on the neck edges. She had on simple black heels with straps. She had pulled her hair back into a single pony tail and tied it with a lacy black bow.

"Abby, you look beautiful!" Leon managed to say.

"Thank you, Leon; you look handsome yourself!" Abby tucked her arm into his and the pair went to the SUV. Leon held the door for Abby; she gave him a quick kiss and smiled. "This day has been wonderful so far; and it just keeps getting better."

Leon parked the SUV at the lot for Pier 4 along the Potomac. Abby was speechless; they were going on a dinner cruise along the Potomac on the _Spirit of Washington_. Leon glanced at Abby; her smile and wide eyes said it all. He was happy that she was happy; he had been worried that the cruise would be too much too soon for her.

"Leon, this is so awesome. I've always wanted to go on a dinner cruise. How did you know?"

"I didn't. I wanted something different for dinner, not the standard restaurant fare. I hope you like this."

"I am sure I will! Let's go board!" Abby tucked her arm into Leon's and just about bounced at his side to the boarding area.

"Vance; reservations for two," Leon checked in. They were led to a table on the top deck, with a spectacular view of the waterfront and DC. The pair was brought glasses of water and sweet tea. The waiter asked if they wanted to order a cocktail or wine, but Leon declined, knowing that Abby preferred not to drink alcohol.

Dinner was a buffet with so many choices that Abby had a hard time deciding what to put on her plate. When both had eaten more than they should have, two slices of chocolate cake with raspberry sauce were brought to the table with coffee.

While they ate dinner and dessert, a band played in the background and couples had a chance to dance if they chose. Abby joked that she had two left feet when it came to dancing and Leon laughed that he had four left feet! They agreed not to dance, with Abby joking that the cruise company did not have enough liability insurance for them to be on the dance floor.

After the cruise reached the dock, Leon told Abby they had one more stop. As he headed on the interstate towards Franconia, she smiled, guessing the final destination was the diner. When they arrived, Leon held her hand in the SUV for a minute.

"Abby, I have had a fantastic day with you today. I hope you enjoyed the day as well. Clyde has a special dessert just for us inside. Before we go inside though, I want to ask you something." Leon looked into Abby's eyes.

She nodded and squeezed his hand, "What is it?"

"Um, would you, um, do you mind," Leon was suddenly tongue-tied. He swallowed hard and spoke, "Would it be okay with you to be my girlfriend? I really like spending time with you."

"YES, YES, YES!" Abby nearly shrieked and squealed as she hugged Leon. "We are officially dating then?"

"Yep. Now let's go inside and see what Clyde has for us. It'll be just as much a surprise for me, because he wouldn't tell me what he is making for us." Leon helped Abby from the SUV and up the steps into the diner. Clyde was waiting for the pair.

"I thought you'd never come inside; please have a seat at this table with the red and white tablecloth." Clyde grinned at his friends. Leon and Abby both noticed that they were the only two people in the diner as Clyde went back into the kitchen. They chose to sit side by side at the table, and waited expectantly for Clyde to return.

Abby gasped when Clyde returned with the dessert. He placed it on the table and handed Abby and Leon each a fork and a spoon. "You'll need both; the outer shell is a pound cake made with amaretto; then the next shell is chocolate mousse; inside that shell is fresh strawberries with almond and chocolate flavored whipped cream and in the center, chocolate and raspberry swirl ice cream. Enjoy! Oh, and feel free to feed each other," Clyde winked at the couple, and went back to the kitchen to finish washing dishes.

Abby dug her spoon into the center, getting ice cream and a piece of strawberry. Leon started with the chocolate mousse layer and also got a slice of strawberry on his spoon. Both put the bites of desserts in their mouths. "Oh. My. God." Abby was flabbergasted with the flavors in her bite.

Leon laughed, "I agree!" He scooped another bite the same as his first as Abby got another spoonful of ice cream and whipped cream. Leon held his spoon for Abby to taste and she held her spoon for him. Clyde peeked out the doors and smiled to himself. They really did make a cute couple, even if to someone who didn't know the two it appeared that they were polar opposites. Clyde knew better. He went back to dishwashing, figuring he would go back out to the dining area in about fifteen minutes. That would give the couple time to eat the food and be together.

After the pair finished the dessert, Abby turned to Leon, "Thank you so much for this wonderful and awesome day!"

Leon grinned at her, "Anything for you, Abby. You're welcome!" She leaned in and kissed Leon just as Clyde came out of the kitchen.

"I see the magic has worked," he teased his friends.


	3. I Think I Love You

Chapter 3: I Think I Love You

8 July 2027

Abby and Leon managed to keep the rest of NCIS and family from knowing that they were dating for several months, although Leon suspected that Gibbs had figured it out. At family dinners, they arrived separately and sometimes sat together, sometimes sat apart.

When the family celebration for Tony and Leon's birthdays was held at the DiNozzo house on that Friday, Abby decided she would arrive with Leon. She would tell the others that she wanted to make sure Leon did not have to drive himself to his own party, if asked.

Ziva had planned a cookout and the McGees, Palmers, Reeves family, and Abby were bringing foods to accompany the burgers and hotdogs. Gibbs brought the cake and ice cream. Tony, Tim, and Jimmy had set up the waterslides and a splash pool the previous weekend. Tali and Anthony had set up a volleyball/badminton net on the side lawn as well. Tony also put out the horseshoes and bocce ball sets as he had done for the family Fourth of July party.

When the family broke into teams to play some of the games, Abby and Leon were a team. No one said anything as it was normal for them to pair up for family game time. Ziva and Tony did notice when Abby and Leon sat side by side for the meal, but neither one said anything except to each other. Gibbs also noticed and to him it confirmed what he already suspected about the two.

As the evening wound down and families started heading home, Abby and Leon said goodnight to all and left the way they came, together. At Leon's house, Abby grabbed a large gift bag from the back seat and followed Leon inside.

Abby placed the bag on the kitchen counter and wrapped her arms around Leon's neck, pressing her lips to his, "Happy, happy birthday, handsome! You don't know how much I wanted to do this earlier..." Her voice trailed off as Leon fused his lips to hers. Abby grabbed the bag and led Leon to the family room, holding his hand the whole way and kissing him as they walked.

"Sit, please," Abby indicated the sofa and sat next to Leon. "My present for you at the party was just for show, you know? I'm glad you like the jazz CD, but it's only a for everyone's eyes gift. Your REAL gift is in the bag…" Abby began to worry that she pushed too far with Leon when he didn't answer her at first.

"Ok, I'll bite; what's in the bag?" Leon locked eyes with Abby and took her hands in his. Abby temporarily forgot about the bag as she met his gaze. For the first time since she had known Tony and Ziva, she finally understood why and how they could get lost in each other's eyes.

The intensity of the moment startled them both and each looked away slightly. Leon squeezed Abby's hands in his. "Would you like something to drink? I have sweet tea, hot tea, water and CafPOW!"

"Water is fine," Abby replied. "I'll go get it; what would you like?" Abby was very familiar with the Vance kitchen as she cooked dinner for the couple several times each week in the very same kitchen.

"Water is fine, and I'll go with you." Leon followed Abby to the kitchen and watched her pour two glasses of water and put a twist of orange in each one. He still was amazed at how she had picked up on the little things, such as his preference for a twist of orange in his water.

The pair went back to the family room and sat back on the couch. Abby handed Leon the bag and watched as he pulled a small box out of it. He looked inside and saw several more boxes and bags. "Open one at time," Abby directed.

Leon unwrapped the first box and when he opened it, he saw the pocket watch that had been his grandfather's watch. He had many fond memories of his grandfather that were tied to that watch. It was how he had learned to tell time.

"I fixed it for you," Abby grinned at his confused look. "See the second hand moving?"

"Oh, I'm speechless… I don't…" Abby put her finger on Leon's lips.

"I know how much it means to you," she stated simply. He nodded and put his hand in hers.

"Thank you."

"Keep going on the items in the bag." Abby gestured to the gift bag.

The next item was flatter; when Leon unwrapped it, he saw a collage of pictures of himself, Jackie, Kayla and Jared in a simple walnut frame.

"They are all part of who you are, Leon. I want you to have a memory that you can see every day." Abby gestured to the bag again.

The next item was also a photo frame, but with a picture of Abby and Leon taken at the diner by Clyde. "Your present and also your future," Abby again offered a simple explanation.

The final item was wrapped in tissue paper and very light weight. Abby bit her lip as Leon unwrapped the black silky gown, hoping she had not gone too far. He held it up and joked, "Um, definitely not MY size!"

"I… it's for me… to have here…" Abby was panicking. She had pushed Leon too fast. She got up to leave and apologized, trying to grab the gown. "I'm sorry, Leon, I shouldn't have pushed…"

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her, locking his lips on hers. When he broke the kiss, he spoke softly, "No, Abby, you did not push… I have been waiting for this moment. I didn't want to push you too quickly. And, I wasn't sure I was ready. But…"

Abby cut him off by kissing him again. She broke for air and looked into Leon's eyes. "Leon, I think I love you…" She kissed him again, savoring his kisses and touch. She hugged him tighter.

"Abs, air!" He chuckled and she loosened her hug. "I love you too." He motioned for her to sit on the couch and he sat beside her, taking her hands in his own.

"Abby, I wasn't sure I would ever love again, but you have changed all that. I enjoy being with you and when we are apart, I look forward to being with you at the end of the day. You have opened my heart to love again.

"First of all, thank you for being my friend. I think you are now my best friend and I like that. Secondly, I have been working up the courage to ask you to take our relationship to the next level. I know that your lease expires at the end of July. Will you move in with me?"

Leon searched Abby's eyes as she sat taking in all he had said to her. He worried that HE had gone too far. She squeezed his hands in hers, and replied with her heart, "Yes, yes, yes! I love you." She just about flung herself at him and wrapped him into one of her 'Abby hugs.'

After she finally let go of the hug, they settled back onto the couch, arms around each other and Leon found a movie on the television for them to watch. About half way through the movie, Abby murmured something about it being a very domestic moment and Leon laughed.

"And I love it!" Abby gushed. "I could get used to this!"

"Me too."

They watched the rest of the movie and Abby got up to leave for her apartment.

"Stay? Please?" Leon whispered as he drew her to him. She nodded into his embrace.


	4. A Proposal

Chapter 4: A Proposal

31 October 2027

Abby and Leon moved most of her things to his house over the remainder of July. She did get rid of the coffin, donating it to the nuns for one of them to use when her time came. She had a room at the Vance house that the couple turned into her office. She put touches of her presence in the house in every shared room with her trinkets and treasured items. They agreed to sell the bedroom furniture from both places and buy a new set for them, with no lingering memories.

With them living together, they had to be stealthier to avoid having the NCIS teams know of their new arrangements and taking their relationship to the next level. Since the family dinners had always been at the DiNozzo house, the McGee house, the Palmer house or at Gibbs' house, they didn't have to worry about the extended family seeing that Abby was living at the Vance house. They were still both pretty sure that both Gibbs and Tony and Ziva had figured out that they were a couple.

As Halloween approached, Abby made plans for the trick or treaters who would be coming to their door that night. Leon helped as much as Abby let him, but he was also making his own plans.

Since Halloween was on a Sunday, Abby planned to go all out. She put luminaries and carved pumpkins with candles inside along the walkways and on the porch. She had a full sized skeleton hanging on the front door. In the trees in the front yard, she had hung spider webs with large rubber spiders, ghosts and bats. Leon had found a decoration that looked as though a witch had crashed her broom into the wall, which he hung on the garage door.

Both dressed as pirates to hand out the candy to the children who came to their door. Abby was surprised that Leon had agreed to help out at first, but the more they worked together to prepare for the evening, the more she loved him for how much he really seemed to be enjoying her favorite holiday.

Abby and Leon had told the rest of the family that they would be handing out candy at the Vance house. Abby had "explained" that Leon's neighborhood had more kids. Ziva had whispered to Tony, "Yeah, right!" as Leon had commented that he had asked Abby to help him since he had not done anything for Halloween since Kayla and Jared were much younger. Gibbs just smiled to himself.

The first trick or treaters were neighborhood kids, a group of about ten from three of the houses down the street. Abby recognized some of the kids from seeing them waiting for the school bus in the morning. Several other groups from the subdivision came by in quick succession.

The McGee family minivan pulled into the driveway followed by the DiNozzo minivan about half an hour after the kids had started coming around. The five DiNozzo kids piled out of their van and the McGee twins and the Palmer kids out of the other. All nine walked to the Vance porch together as Tony, Tim, and Jimmy chatted in the driveway. All three had shared their thoughts on the possibility of Abby and Leon as a couple.

Tali rang the bell and waited. Abby and Leon both answered the door. "Trick or treat, Aunt Abby and Uncle Leon!" all nine shouted out.

The men looked up at Abby's squeal. "My favorite nieces and nephews! I love your costumes! Let me look at each of you!"

Tali and Tori had dressed as flappers, which had Abby gushing about their costumes and how cool they looked. She hugged each of the older girls and Leon put a handful of candy in each of their bags. Anthony had on a basketball uniform with the OSU logo. Abby hugged him and Leon gave him a high five as Abby put a handful of candy in his bag. John had dressed as a robot, and Leon complimented the boy on his hand made costume. Abby gave him a hug and put candy in his bag. Katie showed off her princess costume, all purple and pink. Leon gave her candy as Abby hugged her.

Charles had dressed as a scientist and Abby loved his lab coat and accessories. She gave him a high five and Leon dumped a handful of candy in the boy's bag. Rivka and Beth had on their leotards and tutus and did part of a simple gymnastics routine for their aunt and uncle. Leon high fived each one and Abby hugged them before putting candy in their bags. LJ jumped out at Leon and Abby and did his best lion roar. He had insisted on being dressed as a lion for the fifth year in a row. He carried his stuffed lion from Grandpa Gibbs with his candy bag.

"Uncle Leon, did you know your name means lion?" LJ roared again as Leon put candy in his bag and ruffled his mane. Abby hugged the boy until he squeaked, "Air, Aunt Abby!"

The kids all thanked Aunt Abby and Uncle Leon for the candy. Leon waved to Tony, Tim, and Jimmy, holding up the candy bucket. The three shared looks and walked up to the porch.

"You gotta say it to get candy," Abby joked with her brothers of the heart.

"Trick or treat!" the three replied together. Leon held out the candy bucket and each one took a candy bar.

"Thanks," Tony corralled his five and reminded the entire group that Grandpa's house was the next stop.

Jimmy also thanked Abby and Leon for the candy and turned his two back towards the driveway. Tim, Katie and John all said thank you together and followed the Palmers to the van.

More kids from the subdivision arrived at the door and Abby and Leon spent most of the next hour and one half handing out candy and complimenting kids on costumes. Finally, the trick or treaters seemed to be dwindling to just some older kids. After twenty minutes of no kids showing up, Leon went out to the street to start collecting luminaries and pumpkins. Abby started taking some of the decorations down and putting them into totes. Leon spotted a few stragglers and Abby went inside to get some candy for them. They rang the doorbell just as she got back with the candy. She put candy in each of the three teens' bags and turned to put the bowl down. Leon was about two thirds of the way up the walk from the street and he asked Abby to get another trash bag for the paper luminaries and pumpkins.

She closed the door and got the trash bags from under the kitchen sink. She had almost got back to the door when the doorbell rang. She figured that they had a late trick or treater and opened the door to see Leon on one knee.

Abby gasped in surprise and stepped out onto the porch.

"Abby Sciuto, you have taught me how to love again and how to have fun in life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Leon pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it.

Abby gasped again when she saw the ring. In the center was a round black diamond. Surrounding the larger stone was a ring of small round white diamonds. All of the stones were set in black gold.

"Oh. My. God." She squealed, trying to be somewhat quiet since they were outside. "YES! I will marry you, Leon." Abby had tears in her eyes as Leon slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up.

She wrapped her arms around her fiancé as he drew her to him and fused his lips on hers.

The newly engaged couple called Jared and Kayla over the next few days to let them know of their engagement. Leon had been reluctant to call his kids at first, but Abby insisted that the two be the first to know of their father's engagement. Both had been genuinely happy for the pair, and had asked about plans for a wedding.

Abby was the one who decided they would wait for their ceremony until after Kayla's wedding in December. She wanted to let her soon to be step-daughter have the spotlight first.


	5. Telling the Family

Chapter 5: Telling the Family

5 December 2027

Abby had worn her engagement ring on a necklace tucked into her shirt or blouse while at work and at family gatherings for the month of November. On the day of Kayla's wedding, she had put it on her finger. The father and stepmother of the bride waited to see if any of the extended family noticed. Both were sure Gibbs had; and Abby knew both Tony and Ziva had also noticed.

Kayla was a beautiful bride in her simple ankle length white gown with lace insets on the bodice and lace sleeves. Her flowers were white roses and white carnations. She and Kyle had decided to include his two children into the ceremony and the vows to emphasize that they were becoming a family as well as husband and wife.

Abby had helped Kayla get dressed and had spent some time with her stepdaughter to be as they were putting the finishing touches on her bridal attire.

"Abby," Kayla paused in her preparations, taking Abby's hand. "Thank you."

"For what?" Abby was surprised.

"For loving my dad, for one, and for doing the mom things for me for my wedding." Kayla hugged Abby tightly. Abby returned the hug with tears in her eyes.

"I hope you know that I would never…" Abby stopped midsentence as Kayla put her finger on Abby's lips.

"I know," the young woman whispered, "and that's why I love you already as my stepmom!" Abby wiped her tears.

"I love you, too." Kayla found herself the recipient of an 'Abby hug.' She also wiped tears from her eyes as her father knocked on the door.

"Are you ready, kiddo?" Leon tried not to let her see his tears. "I love you, baby girl."

Abby left to take her seat next to where Leon would sit after he walked Kayla down the aisle. When the bridal march played she stood up with the rest of the family and beamed with love. She watched Maya, Kayla's stepdaughter, as she dropped rose petals along the aisle. When Maya got to Abby she turned and hugged her Gigi Abby and stood next to her. Both watched as Leon walked Kayla to the altar, where Kyle and his son Max, as ring-bearer, were waiting in their matching blue tuxes.

After Leon put Kayla's hand in Kyle's, Abby gave Maya a gentle push in the direction of the altar, whispering to the girl, "Go up next to MomKa now. I love you."

"Love you too, Gigi Abby." Maya passed her Papa, and gave him a hug as she did. She climbed the steps to stand with her family. Leon moved next to Abby and the congregation sat as Kayla and Kyle exchanged vows and then all four of the new family said their family vows.

Abby wiped her tears several times and also wiped a few tears from Leon's face. They held hands as they watched Kayla and Kyle pledge their lives to each other and to their family. Abby could feel the family members watching them, but she knew that all would soon know Leon's and her plans.

The reception was held in the church fellowship hall with a buffet, dancing, and fun for everyone. After the newlyweds left for their night alone, Abby started gathering up Maya and Max's things. The two children would be spending the night at with Abby and Leon. The following day they would spend as a family before heading to Tennessee to visit Kyle's late wife's family and then to Mississippi to visit his grandmother. Then it would be back to Jacksonville to prepare for Kyle's PCS to Australia.

While Abby was getting the children ready to head out, Leon called the family together at one of the tables. He motioned for Abby to join him. She moved to his side and had the grandkids sit at the table with the others.

Abby looked out at the faces of her NCIS family, all of them filled with love and many of them appearing to know the news that they were about to hear.

Leon began, "Thank you all for making my daughter's day special. She knows she has a wonderful extended family in all of you.

"Now there is some other news Abby and I want to share with you. Most of you probably noticed that Abby was by my side today. She is my date, but more than that, she is my fiancée. We have been engaged since Halloween, but waited until today to tell you so that Kayla would have the spotlight."

Abby spoke next, "We plan to be married on Valentines' Day as the day is special to us. We will give you more details at the next family dinner. Right now, we have two very tired grandkids to get home and put to bed."

"WOW, congratulations, Leon and Abby," Ziva spoke first. She hugged each of them and then moved to get her five ready to head home. Tony shook Leon's hand and hugged Abby and went to help Ziva with their kids.

Tim, Delilah, a very pregnant Ellie, Clay, Jimmy and Breena also congratulated the couple and started getting their respective kids ready to go home. Gibbs was the last to congratulate the couple.

"Leon, you have a good woman there. Make my Abby happier than she has ever been. Take good care of her." Gibbs started to shake Leon's hand but instead drew him into a hug.

He turned to Abby, who was smiling and almost glowing. "Love you, Abs. He's a good man." Gibbs wrapped his arms around Abby and she hugged him back.

"Love you too, Gibbs."


	6. The Wedding

Chapter 6: The Wedding

14 February 2028

At the family dinner on the second Saturday in December, Leon and Abby shared their plans with the family. They had chosen to get married on Valentines' Day in a civil ceremony. Abby had researched the options and that seemed to be the simplest and easiest. They had already put themselves on the Court calendar for that Monday at 0930.

Abby would have preferred to have all of the family present, but the kids had school. Leon had preauthorized the morning off for Jimmy, Abby, Ziva and any others who worked for NCIS. Tony told the couple that he would put in for the morning off first thing on Monday. Delilah said the same and Breena planned to take the time off if she could.

At the family dinner on 12 February at the McGee house, Delilah had to tell Leon and Abby that she could not make it to their wedding. She had an important video conference that she needed to attend on Monday, starting at 0700. While the family was eating, Jimmy got a call from Breena's stepmother. Ed had collapsed at dinner and was on the way to the hospital via ambulance. Jimmy and Breena quickly got ready to head to the ER; Gibbs offered to take the Palmer kids home with him for the night.

At 0830 on Monday, Tony, Ziva, Tim, and Gibbs met Abby and Leon on the courthouse steps. Tony and Tim had on their usual workday suits as both would be heading to their jobs after the ceremony. Gibbs had on his "weddings and funerals" black suit and tie. Ziva chose to wear a simple navy blue shirt dress, partly because it was one of Tony's favorites.

Leon had on one of his every day suits as he too would be headed to work after the ceremony. Abby removed her cape once inside and showed off her dress to the others. She had found a tea length, off white lace dress at a consignment shop in Alexandria. The lace had a spider web pattern. Instead of her usual pony tails, she had pulled her hair back into a single pony tail. Her boots were her usual type with the laces and buckles, but white instead of black. Her bouquet was small but tasteful with white and black roses and baby's breath. Ziva remarked that Abby's flowers were 'very Abby.'

When the group of six arrived at Courtroom B, Gibbs held the door for everyone to enter. They quickly took seats as a group as the bailiff was preparing for Judge Mazzio to enter. After the judge entered and seated the court, she had her clerk read the cases to be addressed that day. Abby squeezed Leon's hand in hers as the third item, "Vance and Sciuto, civil marriage," was read.

The first case was a name change for a widow who decided to revert to her maiden name. The judge asked her the standard questions; was she changing her name to avoid criminal charges, to avoid debt or other obligations; what was the purpose of the name change? The woman answered no to the first two questions and stated that she simply wanted to go back to her maiden name to avoid confusion with the late husband's first wife who had a similar name to her married name. The judge granted the request and called the next case, another wedding.

Abby and Leon barely paid attention to the marriage ceremony preceding theirs. Abby was too excited to pay attention and Leon was busy watching Abby. Gibbs noticed him watching her; he knew that Leon would be good for Abby just by the expression of love in his eyes.

Finally it was their turn before the judge. "Vance, Leon and Sciuto, Abigail," the clerk called out.

Abby jumped up, tugging Leon with her, "That's us! That's us!" The others smiled at Abby; she hadn't changed a bit.

"So Abby!" Tony whispered to Ziva, who nodded agreement. "I'm surprised she didn't squeal!"

"She would have scared everyone in the room if she had," Ziva whispered back.

The judge began the ceremony by directing Leon to recite his vows to Abby.

Leon clasped Abby's hands in his and began, "Abby, I pledge my love to you for the rest of my days. You have opened my heart to love again and you have shown me that it's okay to have fun in life again. I promise to be by your side in health and in sickness, in good times and rough times, for whatever life may bring us. I love you, Abigail Sciuto, with all of my heart." Leon wiped a tear from his eyes and kissed the back of Abby's hand in his.

Abby sniffled and smiled at Leon through her tears. "Leon, I will love you from now until forever as your wife, your other half and your best friend. I pledge to be by your side for all that life will put in our path together. I love you so much Leon Vance; I never knew it was possible to love another so much until I loved you."

The couple turned to face the judge as she spoke to them, "By joining hands, you are consenting to be bound together as husband and wife. You are promising to honor, love and support each other for the rest of your lives. By the authority vested in me by the laws of the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife." She rapped her gavel one time to make it official.

"You are now joined to each other by love and respect, two qualities you must always remember, even when times are difficult. I wish you the best of luck in your marriage, and it is my honor to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Leon Vance."

Abby and Leon turned around hand in hand. Ziva, Tony, Tim, and Gibbs hugged both of them as the rest of the people in the courtroom applauded. The other four followed the newlyweds out of the courtroom to a small courtyard with a gazebo just outside. Tim took pictures of the couple and then a few of Abby with Gibbs. He took several with Abby and Leon with Tony and Ziva, and then Tony took a few with Tim and the happy couple. A maintenance worker came by and offered to take pictures of the whole group.

Leon and Abby headed to NCIS, following Tim; Tony headed to Cheltenham after giving Ziva a kiss. Ziva and Gibbs headed back to the DiNozzo house. At the Navy Yard, after passing through the security check at the main entrance, Leon and Abby headed up to the squad room. Tim had arrived a few minutes before and alerted the others.

Abby and Leon stepped off the elevator to a shower of confetti and cheers. "Congratulations, Director and Mrs. Vance!" Ellie went over and hugged Abby and Leon. She led the pair to Tim's desk, where the MCRT had a small cake for the couple. Nick handed them a knife to cut the cake as Clay, Ellie, and Tim looked on. Abby put slices of cake on paper plates and handed them to Leon to distribute to the team. Clay brought out bottles of water for everyone and handed Abby a Caf-POW!

People from other teams went back to work, not much interested in all the fuss. The MCRT celebrated as they always had, since the first Team Gibbs had, as a family. After finishing the cake, Abby headed down to the lab and Leon went up the stairs to his office.

Thankfully, it was a quiet day, and a quiet week. Leon and Abby left on Friday night for a week long honeymoon at the DiNozzo's Rome apartment.


End file.
